Unexpected Encounters
by EdgeHeadUK
Summary: A night out he didn't want, a familiar face in the crowd, where would the night take him? E&C, Slash. Twoshot, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, my first piece of fanfiction. Ever. I would ask you to all be gentle with me, but I'd rather you were honest instead.**

**I may do a few prequels to this depending on how it's received. Please leave a review, even if you hate it, as reviews are food for my soul. :D**

**I need to shout out to a couple people who A: encouraged me to do this and B: who had such lovely things to say about this little piece I wrote so...**

**Rhiannamator, my goddess of smuts, thank you for pushing me. Thanks for reading this pre-publication. *Snaps a salute* Minion reporting for duty MA'AM!**

**PrincessofPunk: You little angel you. All the way on the other side of the world to me and the smuts has made is friends!**

**Shezli: thanks for being amazing! And inspiring, and for emailing me pictures of Adam when I needed them most.**

* * *

It wasn't often he found himself like this, unsure of what to do, and definitely out of his comfort zone, but the guys had insisted, and not being one to disappoint his friends, he'd gone along with the pack. So here he was, cradling a lite beer at an unfamiliar bar. And not only that, a gay bar. It had been a long time since he'd been in an establishment like this, not since his late teens when he'd gotten himself a fake ID and gone to a bar two towns over from his own, thinking that the further away from home he was the less likely he'd be recognised. But recognised he had been, and by the hottest guy he knew. Typical. He'd lit on out of there as fast as his legs could carry him and he had never gone back.

Snapping himself back to the present he slowly peeled the label from his beer in stripes, leaving a trail of paper on the floor under his bar stool as he turned to scan the dance floor. His friends were all out there, whooping and hollering at him to get his butt off the stool and join them, but he wasn't interested. He didn't dance, not since he attempted it at his high school graduation and was told by a group of the bitchiest girls in school that he danced like a retarded crane fly.

And then, right then, a vision danced across the floor and his entire perception changed. It was HIM. Of course, it just had to be him didn't it. "Shit..." He mumbled to himself and started to lift himself off the barstool, draining the last of the beer. "Let me get you a refill" said a voice in his ear, and as he turned, there he was, all blonde hair and beautiful eyes. "Ah... No, thanks man, but, no. I'm just... Leaving actually."

"You're kidding me right? You only just got here!"

"How do you know when I got here?"

"Easy, I watched you come in. I've been watching you for a while now actually. Well, your back, I've been watching your back mostly. Your friends have been dancing up a storm since you all got in here but you, you've just sat there, with your beer, all mopey. What's the haps man? You bored or somethin'?"

Well, the blonde vision certainly is persistent, isn't he, he thought to himself.

"Not bored, just... Nothing. Nothing it's fine. If you're insisting on buying me a beer I'll have one of these." He lifted his empty, label shredded bottle and smiled a little. "If you don't mind that is?"

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered". The blonde smiled and signalled to the bar tender, ordering two beers and two chasers, sitting himself on the next door bar stool. "So, if you're not into dancing, what brings you in here?"

"My crazy ass friends. They seem to think I'm spending too much time on my own recently."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Bad break up. And according to them happiness is not to be found in solitude and re-runs of 'Dog the Bounty Hunter'." He grinned. "Happiness is supposedly found here, with a, what did they say again? Oh yeah... A driving bassline, an ass that won't quit and legs that go all the way up..."

"Your friends have seen 'Tremors' too many times." He laughed. "But that's ok, so have I!" The blonde paused for a moment. "So, your friends have dragged you here hoping you'll get laid, am I right?"

"In a nutshell. Yes. I'm Jay by the way. Thanks for the drinks."

"Adam" the blonde replied. "And I know who you are."

Jay was stunned. He honestly hasn't known what to think when he clapped eyes on Adam again after all these years. Yes, he'd known who he was, of course he did. After all, they were from the same hometown, attended the same school. They had never had anything to do with each other but Jay knew all about him. Adam was gorgeous back then, all legs and blonde hair, eyes you could drown in, and that hadn't changed to this day it seemed. Adam had been the boy every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to be. He seemed to have it all, good looks, good grades... So for Jay to have seen him that night, in THAT bar had rocked him to his core. He didn't know if Adam was gay or not, but he certainly hadn't wanted it to get round that he was gay, not when he had only recently come to terms with it himself. That's why he'd run out. Scared.

"You... You do?" Jay managed to stutter out.

"Of course! I remember you from high school. Cool as ice Jay Reso, captain of the wrestling team. As I remember you led your team to a tri-state victory our senior year". Adam took a pull on his beer bottle and then threw his whiskey down his neck, shuddering a little. Jay watched and swallowed hard. "Blergh... Whiskey." Adam said as he slammed his glass on the bar.

"If you don't like the stuff, why order it?" Jay asked before downing his own shot, then taking a mouthful of beer, smiling softly.

"Honestly?" Adam asked. Jay just nodded. "Dutch courage".

Jay stared, open mouthed. "You, need Dutch courage. To talk... To me?"

Adam looked down at his beer, turning the bottle in his hands. "Yeah. I've always thought, well, I always thought you were a good looking guy, y'know..."

Jay took a deep breath, and looked over at Adam smiling, before hopping off his stool. "Let's grab a table. Can't really talk at the bar now can we?"

"Or we could, I dunno, go somewhere else, if you wanted?" Adam replied.

Jay laughed, smiling broadly. "Slow down there tiger, let's just grab a table, see where we go from there, We've got a lot to catch up on I think".

Adam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking a little crestfallen. "All right, if you think that's best..."

Jay looked over at Adam and took a pace closer to him, tucking a rogue strand of blonde hair behind Adam's ear. "Let's talk. I haven't seen you since..."

Adam cut him off as he leant into Jay's gentle fingers. "Since you ran out of that bar all those years ago..." He got off his stool and stood next to Jay, then motioned to a free table over the other side of the busy club. Jay nodded and allowed Adam to lead the way through the throng of dancers and party people, ignoring the questioning looks and raised eyebrows from his friends as he gently laid his hand on the small of Adam's back, partly to keep up with the long legged blonde, and partly because he just had the urge to touch him.

Arriving at the booth Jay surprised himself by sliding in next to Adam, instead of opposite him, wanting to be close enough to talk to him comfortably. He realised they had left their drinks sitting on the bar and he motioned for a server and ordered them a couple of long necks each, not wanting to break the inevitable long conversation to order more beer. Drinks deposited at the table Jay looked at Adam nervously. So Adam HAD seen him that night, and Jay wondered why he hadn't immediately told his group of friends. It had only been a couple of years since high school finished and he was pretty sure Adam would still have moved in the same circles.

"So... You saw me that night? It was so long ago, I barely remember it..."

Adam looked Jay full in the face as he spoke. "Yeah, I remember. Pretty much the same as tonight, I saw you come in. I took myself off to the bathroom to splash water on my face, I'd been dancin' y'know?" He took a small sip of his beer before continuing. "I'd decided to come and say hi and I could have sworn you saw me wave at you, but by the time I got to where you'd been I turned round and you were halfway out the door. I headed out too but, I got outside and you were gone".

Jay was in shock. "I uh... Oh. I... Well..." Words were not coming easily to Jay. "Look Adam, the thing about that night... I..." He took a beat to compose himself. "I'd only just realised in that last year that I was gay. I'd talked myself into going into that club for weeks before hand, I figured it was safe for me, being so far from home? But... There you were. And I got scared. Figured you'd tell all your buddies I was gay."

"And why do you think I was there huh? Cuz the music was so awesome? No way man, I was there, believe it or not, because I'm gay. I knew all through high school. Just, couldn't tell anyone. The circle I moved in? Not the most homo friendly crowd dude". He laughed a little. "I have a confession to make..."

"Go on..." Jay said encouragingly.

"You remember, back when you won the championship thing, you were interviewed for the local rag?" Jay nodded, he remembered very well, his dad had cut the article out of the paper and framed it, hanging it in pride of place on the living room wall, where anyone who walked into the Reso household could see it.

"I bought two copies. I cut out the picture of you and I had it on my locker door." Then shocking them both, Adam leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first, then more emboldened as Jay didn't pull away, running his tongue gently along the seam of Jay's lips, encouraging him to open up. Jay did, his tongue snaking out to meet Adam's, a soft moan escaping him. The kiss was perfect, soft and sweet; just two people exploring each other's mouths as the rest of the world fell away, leaving them in their own little bubble. Adam broke the kiss first, looking at Jay intently. "I've wanted to do that to you since I was 15..." Jay said nothing, but crushed his mouth to Adams in a soul searching kiss, his fingers entwining themselves in long blonde locks, his tongue trying to map out the inside of Adams mouth. This time it was Jay that ended the kiss, breathlessly looking into Adams eyes. "And I've wanted to do that to you for as long as I can remember, even before I knew what I was. You're an amazing kisser. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let myself walk out that night. I'm a grade A idiot I guess!" He laughed, eyes shining.

"So" Adam grinned. "What happens now?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is already written and will be along soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who's followed, favourited and to my lone reviewer, my soul loves you. Thanking you muchly!**

**Again, to my girls, especially those on Twitter, Rhiannamator, JoMoFan-Spot, Princess, and everyone who read this pre-publication and gave me such lovely feedback. I love you all equally & without measure. Except for Rhiannamator who I love more because I am her bitch. Apparently.**

**WARNINGS: THERE BE SHMEXY TIEMS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M SLASH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! :D**

**Enjoy, review, love on me, and if you want more, fear not. I AM writing more with these two ;)**

* * *

Jay smiled broadly at Adam, having trouble believing he'd just made out with a guy that he'd secretly had a crush on all through high school.

"You still wanna go somewhere else?" Jay asked. "Cuz, I live like, five blocks from here, it's a nice night, we could, I dunno, walk?"

Adam smiled back, his smile meeting his eyes, making them sparkle in the strobing lights of the club. "Yeah. Let's get out of here. I'd like to walk"

"Alright, let's go." Jay slid out of the booth, making a spur of the moment decision to grab Adams hand as he stood up, pulling the taller blonde to his feet. A sudden wave of 'rightness' washed over Jay, his hand felt right with Adams in it. Like it was supposed to be there. He fleetingly wondered what else would 'just feel right' with Adam.

Unbeknownst to Jay, Adam was feeling the same. He held Jays hand as they wound their way back through the throng of dancing bar patrons, towards the door. He'd also harboured a secret crush on Jay for so long and after that weird night in the bar all that time ago had always felt that Jay was his 'one that got away', not that he ever admitted it to anyone but himself. He'd gone to every meet Jay had wrestled in back in high school, hiding high up in the bleachers where he couldn't be seen.

What he didn't know was that whereas he thought Jay was just cool, Jay was actually shy, and had been pushed into wrestling by his father. Jay believed it was because his dad suspected that Jay was gay and thought maybe wrestling might beat it out of him.

Making it outside, the pair walked in comfortable silence for a block or so, each one occasionally stealing glances at the other, looking away before they got caught staring. Neither one believing they were with the other, hands still clasped together, fingers entwined.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really have my picture in your locker?"

Adam laughed softly, blushing a little. "Yeah... I had to hide you, under a picture of Elizabeth Berkeley. When no-one was around, I'd just move Liz, and there you were."

"That's actually priceless, you know that?" Jay said, then stopped and pulled Adam closer. Adams breath hitched in his throat and he ran the back of his hand slowly across Jays cheek, feeling the pleasant scratch of stubble against his skin.

"I wish I'd had the guts to talk to you back then" Adam admitted quietly. "But... Ah what am I saying, there are no buts, I was a coward".

"Not cowardice, just, you needed to get through high school right? And besides, we're here now, little older, little wiser..."

"And you're still hot..." Adam said, blushing furiously this time.

Jay laughed. "I've never been called hot before, that's new!"

"I've always thought you were hot, especially in that wrestling gear? Yeah... Hot!" Adam fanned himself while laughing hard.

"Oh whatever!" Jay was laughing just as hard.

Jay suddenly realised they were outside his building already, the walk having passed quickly being in such good company. He motioned to the building and smiled. "So, this is me. I apologise, it may be messy. Along with 'Dog' re-runs there may also have been copious amounts of pizza and Ben & Jerry's consumed." Adam looked at Jay. "Wow, really bad breakup then huh?" Jay just nodded. "Let's not talk about it? Not now anyway. I don't wanna spoil this, us, tonight okay?" Jay turned and unlocked the door, pushing it open and holding it open for Adam to enter first. As he did, Jay took a long look at Adams jeans clad backside, admiring the shape, wondering how it would feel in his hands.

"Coffee?" Jay asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts, walking Adam through the lower level of his house. "Kitchens this way".

"Actually..." Adam had a gleam in his eye, "Why don't you show me the bedroom?"

Jay swallowed and looked up. "It's up there" he said, pointing at the ceiling. Then, taking Adams hand back into his, he pulled him into a deep kiss, his hands roaming Adams muscular back through his jacket and tee. One of Adams hands slid down, cupping Jays butt cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze, the other hand finding its way to the back of Jays neck, rubbing at the hair at its nape. After several minutes of breath stealing kissing, they disentangled themselves from each other. Jay looked at Adams mouth, slightly swollen from kissing, and grinned at him. "Is this real? Are you really here?" He swiped his thumb over Adams lips. "Because I'm pretty sure I don't want to wake up in a minute and find out I was having the most awesome dream."

Adam didn't speak, just took Jays hand from his mouth and pressed it against his groin, his erection rock hard in his jeans. "Does this feel real?" Adam moved a hand to Jays own, equally hard erection, and rubbed his thumb against the outline of Jays straining dick. "Because this sure as hell feels real to me".

Jay growled low in his throat. "Upstairs. Now." Grabbing Adam by the hand he all but ran from the living room, pulling a very willing Adam along with him. Getting to the top of the stairs, he crossed the landing in three long strides before pushing open the bedroom door. Adam took a beat to register the king size bed before shrugging off his jacket and roughly pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. Jay looked at the blonde god taking his clothes off in his bedroom.

"Slow down... Strip for me. I just, wanna feast my eyes on you for a little bit." Adam smirked and ran his hands down his body, then pushed Jay back onto the bed, Jay hitting it with a whump. Adam turned his back to Jay, allowing him to take in everything, rubbing his hands across his ass, teasing and pouting over his shoulder. Spinning back to face front Adam lingered over his heavy belt buckle, taking his time, before slowly removing his belt, teasing it out loop by loop. With the belt dumped on the floor by his feet, Adam toed off his boots and socks, before climbing onto the bed, straddling Jay.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes right now" he purred, pulling Jays shirt out of his jeans, undoing it button by button, Jay moving a little so Adam could slip it over his shoulders. He shrugged it down his arms and it swiftly joined Adams clothing on the floor. Jay looked down at the pile accumulating there and thought he could get used to seeing Adams clothing alongside his like that. Adam stood back up, and one by one, popped the buttons on his jeans, then pushed them, and his boxers down to the floor, freeing his aching cock as he stepped out of them. "Like what you see?" He asked, as he took himself in hand and gave his cock a few slow strokes, his eyes closing, a low moan escaping his throat. "Fuck yes. I like. I like... Very much." Jay breathed out in hushed tones. "Come here, I want to taste you..."

Jay shifted forward to the end of the bed, reaching out for Adam, and as Adam stepped forward Jay took him by the hips and drew him closer. He looked up at him, eyes burning with lust. "You, are beautiful, anyone ever tell you that?" He asked, the pads of his thumbs drawing lazy circles across Adams hip bones. Adam shook his head slowly, blonde locks falling in front of his face, hiding his blushing cheeks. "No. Never... You think I'm... I'm beautiful?"

"Fuck yes baby boy, you're so beautiful, from head to toe. And sexy too. Let me show you..." Jay dipped his head and flicked his tongue across the head of Adams aching cock. Hearing Adam moan it spurred him on, moving a hand from Adams hip he wrapped it around his prize, pumping slowly, feeling the pre-cum easing the slide. Jay took a breath, then took Adam into his mouth, looking up into Adams eyes as Adam gently placed his hand on Jays head, not with any pressure, just resting it there. Jay set to his task with glee, bobbing his head up and down, tasting a mix of sweat, pre-cum and another unique flavour that could only be Adam.

Jay hollowed his cheeks, swallowing Adam down into his throat, and Adams grip shifted, fisting his hand into Jays short hair. "Oh fuck... Please... Please..." Hearing Adam begging so sweetly above him, Jay pulled away and stood up quickly. Adam groaned at the lack of action on his cock before Jay shushed him softly. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll see stars for weeks baby boy, but you're gonna do it with me inside you, alright?" As he spoke he swiftly divested himself of his remaining clothes, standing naked hard and aching before his beautiful blonde. In his own mind, Jay already considered Adam to be his, and he damn well intended to claim him. Adam nodded, looking at Jay intently.

"How do you want me Jay?" He asked softly, before leaning in and brushing his lips across Jays, then letting his lips wander, down to Jays neck, then his collarbone, laving gently at the skin there. "Lay back... Let me explore..." Came Jays reply, and Adam complied, scooting himself backwards, until his head rested on Jays soft pillows. "You are so unbelievably gorgeous right now, hard and naked on my bed. I could keep you here forev..." Jay stopped before he finished his sentence, wondering if it might be too much too fast. Adam smiled. "I'd like that..." Jays face split into a huge grin, and he climbed onto the bed, laying across his amazing blonde. He ran his hand up Adams side, brushing his hip, sliding it across his pectorals, running it down Adams tattooed arm, stopping to admire the ink work under his fingers, drawing a gentle line across the black and red sun symbol on his bicep.

"You're perfect." Jay said, then shifted his body so their cocks brushed together, eliciting moans from both of them. Adam raised his hips, aching for more pressure, more attention to his desperate cock. "Easy baby" Jay admonished. "All in good time, I wanna make you fly tonight".

"Jay, please, don't tease me any more, I can't... I just... I NEED you" Adam panted out, before he wrapped a leg around Jays waist, pulling him closer, rutting against him. "Where do you need me Adam? You have to tell me..."

"In... Fuck! I need you inside me!" Adam wailed.

"What Adam wants, Adam shall surely get..." Jay replied, then leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, drawing out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He put the lube in Adams hand and smiled. "Get yourself ready for me, I wanna see you play with yourself a little". Jay was all too aware of his own needy cock, but tonight he had decided would be all about Adam needs.

Popping the cap on the bottle of lube Adam smeared it all over his hand, and as Jay sat back on his knees between Adams legs, Adam slowly drew his knees up and apart, baring his pucker to Jays adoring stare. Adam didn't take his eyes off Jays face, watching his reaction as one of Adams fingers breached himself, and slid inside. Jay let out a moan and whispered "So beautiful..." As Adams second well lubed finger joined the first, scissoring slowly to start, then faster and deeper, Adams breath coming in shallow sips as he worked his fingers in and out of his slick entrance. Jay couldn't resist, he lubed up his own fingers and slid one of his own in besides Adams, and Adam groaned deliciously. "You like this? Being so full of fingers you can barely breathe?" Jay asked, scanning Adams face. "Fuck yes" said Adam, "I want you in me... Now... Please?" He begged so sweetly, that Jay thought if he would just keep doing that, he would give him the world.

Jay gently removed his finger and watched as Adam did the same, he reached for the condoms, and removing one from its wrapping, slowly slid it down his cock before coating it in lube. The last thing he wanted was to cause Adam unnecessary pain. "Are you ready baby boy?" Jay lined up his cock with Adams pucker and without waiting for an answer, slowly slid home, and just like earlier having his cock buried in Adam ass 'just felt right'.

Adam moaned and clawed at Jays back as he got accustomed to Jays size, his length and thickness filling him completely. "Fuck... Fuck you're so big..." He gasped, and angled his hips a little, letting Jay know he was ready. Jay began the slow process of thrust and withdrawal, bottoming out with each thrust, looking deeply into Adams eyes the whole time. Jay leant in and wrapped his fingers in Adams soft blonde hair, nuzzling into his neck, as he lifted Adams leg and wrapped it around his waist. Jay got deeper with each thrust, until suddenly he angled his hips differently and Adam cried out

"Right fucking there!" And Jay knew he'd found Adams sweet spot.

Jay picked up the pace moving faster, angling his hips just so, with every hard thrust hitting Adams bundle of nerves, until Adam saw stars. "Fuck Adam, you're so... Ah fuck!" Jay cried out as Adam screamed into his release, his hand furiously pumping his cock in time with Jays thrusts. Ribbons of pearly white essence shot from Adams cock, coating his hand and stomach, and his velveteen walls contracted again and again, squeezing Jays cock into its own orgasm, filling the condom to the brim.

Jay laid over Adam, careful enough to bear his weight on his arms so as not to crush the blonde beneath him, as the pair came down from their collective sexual high. Jay softly stroked Adams hair, cooing and purring soft words into his ear, as Adam gently stroked Jays strong back, laying kisses where he could reach. "My god Jay... I've never... Not like that... Amazing..." Was all Adam could say. Jay smiled lazily at him, lifting up a little onto his forearms to stare at his lover.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay the night?"

"Just the night?"

Jay smiled. "Alright, maybe I want you to stay more than just the night"

Adam leaned up and kissed Jay deeply, feeling a stirring in his groin.

"I'll stay forever if you'll let me" Adam said.

"Sounds perfect".


End file.
